A different Happily ever after
by Stella296
Summary: A tragedy destroys Chuck's life again. This time is Serena his saving angel. Couple: Serena/Chuck.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This story is a lovestory between Chuck and Serena. It's a gift for one of my reviewer, . So I hope I didn't fail completely with this story. I know it's not the best written piece and I know that it could be improved here and there. But the time limit to publish it was today, so I did the best I could.**

**PLEASE review and tell me how you'd run thing with this story bc I planing on put in a multi-chapter fic after finishing Havanna nights. **

**It's not proofread, so if you find any failures please let me know as well!**

Phase One - Losing

"CHUCK!" Blair yelled. "Where's my black suitcase?" she whined.

"Stop pouting, Waldorf. It's already in the car." Chuck answers in his husky voice as he pulls her in his arms. "Now kiss me instead of whining." He says as he leaned forward to give her a passionate kiss. She returns it hungrily. After two minutes, they finally couldn't breathe anymore and have to pull back.

"What am I supposed to do in two weeks without you, Bass?" Blair asks pouting.

"I don't know." Chuck says honest. "Stay. Don't go."

"Charles, you know that I want to spend at least the last five days of summer with my father!" Blair says sternly.

"I know. I know! It's just…I don't know…it's a strange feeling." Chuck whispered.

"As a matter of fact I know what you're talking about. I've it, too. But I guess, it's just the sadness about being away from each other for five days." Blair admits and gives him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"You're probably right." He agrees but he knows better. THIS feeling isn't a good one. But he doesn't want to make her worry either. "The plane is waiting for you, sweetheart. Promise me to write!" he demands.

Blair laughs. "Chuck, I'll be back before the letters even arrive. You know it takes a while from Lyon to New York."

"Doesn't matter. Promise it!" Chuck commands.

_He can be so childish,_ she thinks. "Okay, I promise."

* * *

Chuck's mood is pretty great today. Just another hour in the office and he is going to pick up his beautiful girlfriend from the airport.

His phone rings. He decides to be nice on such a wonderful day.

"Chuck Bass." he answers the phone quiet not harsh.

"Mr. Bass? This is the Michael Smith from the U.S. air control centre. Sir, I need some information about your company jet." Chucks stomach turns immediatelty.

"Well, what do you need to know and what's the problem with the jet? It's supposed to land in about fifty minutes at JFK."

"That's what I need to know. Mr. Bass, I'm afraid I've very bad news for you. Your jet was involved in an accident. I already sent all information that's relevant for your PR section per fax."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THE PR! What kind of accident? My girlfriend is on this flight."

"My condolences, Mr. Bass. I…I didn't ….I didn't know that….I thought you knew already….well…. Your jet clashed with an Air France yet about hundred miles away from the city about Canada."

This is a joke, Chuck thought. Blair's flight arrived earlier and she wants to play him for not being there in time…..No, she wouldn't do that. Oh my god….

"And what about survivers?" Chuck asked hopefully. Desperate to know that Blair's safe.

"None. I'm very sorry, sir. But the plane burned out before…" Chuck hangs up. He has to call this PR guy who's name he'll never learn.

"Hello Mr. Bass?" a scared voice answers the phone.

"Is it true?" Chuck asks gasping.

"Ye…ye…yes, sir. My condol…" Chuck hangs up. He grabs his jacket and makes his way to the door of his office. That's when the door flews open and Lily enters. Her face is a picture of pure sadness.

"Charles..:" she says with her softest, most maternal voice.

Chuck stars at her confused. He was still denying it. All people were wrong but he. Blair could be dead. How ridiculous. Blair was a _goddess_, his goddess. And gods didn't die. Especially not his one. It is the moment when he spots Eric, Serena and Nate in his sectaries offices and their faces when the truth hit him.

He couldn't think anymore. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't breathe. He collapses on the floor, the darkness in his brain takes control. And all he can see is his beautiful Blair. Giggling in his arms. "Chuck Bass, I love you." she whispers in his mind over and over again.

Phase two – Loathing

He lays a hand down on his chest. He is still breathing. How on earth can he still be breathing? He can even feel his heart beat. But his heart can't be beating anymore. It just can't. Why?

Because his heart died. And his air to breathe died. Everything died with _her_. Everything involves, revolves her. Everything stands and falls with her.

Now that she's gone, everything has to fall. Including him. And that was how he felt inside. Falling in a whole without bottom. Dark, dusty, painful.

Blair's funeral was three weeks ago. Since then he hasn't left the suite. He has eaten only two times because Lily feed him and threaten him with a stay at the Ostroff Center. He hates her for doing it. He hates Eric for try to cheer him up. He hates Nate for his concern. He hates all the cards and hand-shakers from the funeral. Although he doesn't want company, he even hates Serena for not showing up.

"Time for scotch." he murmurs as he gets up from the bed. Was the way to the bar always this long? When he finally arrives at the counter, the door opens a bit.

"Chuck?" a quite voice asks softly.

Phase three – Learning

"Look who comes all the way from floor two to floor eight with the elevator to get a look at the broken kid." Chuck says with all sarcasm he can put together.

"That's not why I came." Serena says friendly.

"So what then?"

"I've something that I wanna give you." Serena said and hold up an envelope. Chucks eyes widen when he see the handwriting on it.

"Blair gave this to me, to give it to you in the time she was away. It's the first of five."

"Why on earth didn't you give me these when she was away as she told you to?" He asks as the anger in his stomach starts to burn.

"I was away as you know. Looking for my father. But now, if you want this, take a shower."

Chuck takes the glass he just pours and threw it with all strength he can muster against the wall. It splits in thousand pieces.

"GIVE IT!" Chuck yells at her as he starts to walk towards her. Serena put the letter in her coat an covers it.

"Now, go get a shower first!" Serena demands

"GIVE IT TO ME WHORE OR I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU!" Chuck screams as he takes her wrists. But she pulled back.

"CHUCK! Get a grip! Go in the shower now!" Serena yelled back.

Chuck sighs and runs off to the bathroom, deciding to shower as quick as possible. It takes less then five minutes for him to get back in the suite with only a towel around his waist.

Serena looks at him with an emotionless face. "Here." she says as she lays the letter on the table and leaves the room.

Chuck grabs the letter and opens the envelope quickly. It is unsealed.

_Dear lover,_

_I know you want a daily letter from me and I decided to write them before I go to France and make sure you'll get your letter every day on time. _

_I hope you slept well the first night without me. I honestly don't know how I should be able to sleep without you, but I took some of your clothes you have at least your smell with me. (Don't look for your blue sweater with the dolphins or the white shirt you wore last night. Sorry! ____)_

_Still I don't know what you did to me, that I'm the happiest woman in the whole world. I know you don't know, but today is an anniversary. One year without relapse of my condition. All because of you. _

_Chuck, you mean more to me then everything or anyone else. Please keep that in mind._

_I love you,_

_B_

Chuck read the letter again and again until he sees the first tear on it. He didn't felt the tears streaming down his face. He put the letter back in the envelope and puts it in the safe. It was the most expensive thing he owns. He realizes that there must be the other four letters and he wants them. So he got dressed and opens the door for the very first time in the last weeks.

Phase four – Letting go

The elevator ride took an eternity, he thought. When the doors opened, he got out quickly.

"Charles!" Lily said loudly as she ran to him and pulled him in a huge. "Finally."

"Is Serena in?" he asked as gentle as he can. Lily's still holding him.

"No, dear." Lily looked at him confused. "She's at the cemetery. I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't. What's she doing there?" Chuck asked half curious.

"She visits Blair. Like she did everyday since the funeral." Lily explained soft and he nodded.

"I'm sorry. I've to go." Chuck said shortly.

"Will you join us for dinner?" Lily asked hopefully but Chuck just gave her a sad smile as answer before he left.

* * *

"Mr. Bass, we're here." Arthur, the driver said as they arrived at the cemetery.

"I'm still NOT Mr. Bass, Arthur. That was my father. I'm Chuck after all."

"Very well, Mr. Chuck."

Chuck made his way to her grave. It's a long way. The longest, he thought. The cemetery is on hill and very suitable on the hill were the graves of the rich and famous New Yorker and downside the hill, the graves for the hoi polloi as Chuck called it. He's nearly there as he glanced over to the left. There was it. The grave of his parents. He could see her grave from theirs and the other way around.

The blond girl kneed in front of the grave. Chuck walked slowly over to it. It was so hard for him. He couldn't watch at the tombstone. He decided to focus on the blond, sobbing girl on the floor in front of him.

When she recognized his presence she looked at him. And he was a bit shocked when he watched her.

Serena and Chuck were although everything, best friends since kindergarten. The two of them were always the careless, more-or-less happy and free people.

Chuck had seen her drunk on a bar counter. Serena had seen him drunk dancing on his limo.

Chuck had seen her fucking investment bankers in a midtown bar bathroom. Serena caught him with two hookers in the living room.

Chuck had seen her with Nate and kept it a secret. Serena knew about Chuck and Blair and kept it a secret.

The two of them were so similar and in the same thing so different. Not an attempt rape, not a murder, not a fucking Dan Humpty Dumpty could break them apart.

But Chuck had never seen her like _this_. Eyes puffy, face pale, lips shaking like she could never stop crying. He didn't know why but it gave him a tiny heart ache.

"I know why you're here." Serena whispered as she took a envelope from her purse. She stretched her arm towards him to give it to him. "Just take it and go."

But he didn't take the envelope. Instead he kneed next to her and laid a hand on her back. He starred at the ground. Still unable to take a look.

"Chuck, did you see the tombstone?" Serena asked gentle.

"No. And I didn't want to. I can't." he admitted and gave her a side glance.

"But you should. You just should." Serena nodded.

The moment he lifted his eyes to look at the stone, he narrowed. The first seconds he couldn't even realize what stood on it.

_Blair Cornelia Waldorf_

_1991 – 2010_

_Beloved daughter, _

_beloved girlfriend._

Over it on the right sight was a picture of her. A picture he had taken. She smiled in it, no she beamed, in the most beautiful way.

"This was nice of Harold and Eleanor." he admitted after a while.

"No, they didn't do that. It was Dorota." Serena explained.

It took a moment before Chuck chuckled a little bit, just a second.

"I always knew she had a thing for me."

Serena giggle two times and gave him a little smile.

"Serena, it's so fucking hard to let her go. To close this door inside." Chuck spelled.

"I know Chuck. But we have to move on. She's gone and she didn't want you to be unhappy. You were her truly love. You should start to close this door. Slowly. I mean, we both now you'll never close it completely but don't hold it open and waste your life."

He eyed her intensive. He knew that this

"You're right. And neither should you. Let's go."

They went back to the van der Woodsen house and had family dinner. It was still kind of awkward but it was the first little tiny step.

Phase five – Living again

Two weeks later.

Serena opened the door of his suite with the keycard he had given her. Blair's card.

"Chuck! You're late!" Serena yelled when she entered. "I hope you're alone!"

"Of course, I am!" Chuck snapped when he came from his bathroom, fixing his bowtie. "And I'm not late. You're early!"

"Chuck, we agreed to meet Jenny and Nate at Socialista at eight. It's a quarter to eight. So if you can't fly, like me, we've to take the limo. And that takes 10."

"Exactly so there are another five minutes." Chuck smirked.

"You're killing me." Serena said as she shook his head. But instead of a sassy answer, he flinched a bit and his face fell for a second.

"Chuck? What's it?" Serena asked confused. Suddenly the reality hit her, when he didn't responded. "Chuck you don't really think that it is your fault, do you?"

"What else am I supposed to think, Serena? She took the private jet because I told her to!"

"Yes, and you heard the report. The electronic of the Air France plane was crashed by a thunderstorm. That's why the two planes crashed. So what? If she hadn't been in your jet, she would have been in the other plane which would have crushed anyways. Stop blaming yourself! I know it's hard to accept but her time was up and nothing in the world could have changed that. So stop blaming and start living. Let's go. After all your best friend and his girlfriend who you own one, more than one, are waiting for us." Serena told him as she took his hand and leaded him out.

Chuck didn't answer a word, just hold her hand. She has a very soft skin, that he had to admit.

"You're right. Her time was up. Like the time is up for everyone that's involved with me. Tell me, why are you even stuck with me? Aren't you afraid?" Chuck said sternly.

"That's rubbish. It's just how life goes. Just look at the Humphreys or Vanessa for that matter."

Chuck narrowed. Serena looked at him confused.

"Tell me you know what happened?!" Serena said.

"Who should have told me? The maidens?!" Chuck spat back.

"Well, Vanessa jumped from the roof of an outlet center when she learned about Jenny and Nate."

"Outlet. Very suitable. Poor Punky Broster."

"And Jenny's mother got murdered by her psycho-boyfriend aka next door neighbor."

"That's…..classy." Chuck said. He couldn't help but smirk. He knew it was totally pathetic. But he just couldn't help. "And little Jenny don't care about that and still goes out. With us of all people?"

"You know she'd do anything for a bit glamour." Serena said with a sad smile.

Phase six – Loving

"Stop it!" Serena laughed at Chuck kissed her on the collarbone again. He held her down at the bed. They were in the van der Woodsen apartment. In Serena's room.

"I can't. The taste of your skin is my drug. I need it." Chuck smirked.

"Oh, is that true? Well, then go on." Serena chuckled as he continued to kiss her.

"Is Lily anywhere here?" Chuck asked as he kissed along her jaw line.

"Why would you ask that?" Serena responded.

"I'd like to ask her to join in, silly." he said with a smirk. "I just don't want them around here. I don't think we can be quite. Do you?"

"Nope". Serena said as she pulled him closer to give him a passionate kiss. "But they are out. Eric's with Jonathan and Mom is somewhere at a concert."

Chuck pulled back. "You can't be serious?" He looked her straight in the eyes and she returned the glare.

"It's Lily." Serena said and shrugged. Chuck chuckled a bit. As he unzipped her dress. She let him pulled it over her head to get rid of it. Serena unbuttoned half of his shirt before she stopped and eyed him carefully.

"What's wrong, Barbie?" he asked playfully. After a lot of yelling, arguing and a lot of her slapping him, the nickname "Barbie" was established. Serena knew that Chuck liked to teaser with that but couldn't help. She smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked sternly.

Normally he would have laughed. But right now this was the last thing he would do. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yes. I am. She's gone. We both love her but that doesn't bring her back. I'm glad she opened that door in my heart for me to let other people get a place in it. But no you're in it, too. Serena you know I've feelings for you. So….shut up….and let's seal the deal." at the last part his signature smirk came on his face.

Serena gave him a little slap on the shoulder before she ripped the shirt open.

"My my, van der Woodsen. Who knew you're wild side is still in there." he pointed at her stomach.

"Oh, believe me, Bass. You'll learn that the hard way tonight."

"Do you just try to threaten me with this?"

"No, I made a promise."

The night took all of their strength. And when Serena finally collapsed at Chuck's chest, unable to move just a bit, it was nearly 5 o'clock in the morning.

When Lily opened the door the next morning to wake up Serena and found them in this position, she was shocked in the first place. She closed the door, thought about it a moment and opened it again. Still confused, she closed the door and opened it again until…

"Lily, would you mind to decide if you're coming in or not? It's kind of annoying." Chuck said loudly.

"Well, I'm really sorry to interrupt, Charles but THIS is kind of unexpected."

"Get over it. Serena and I are an official couple now." Chuck said gentle.

"Are we?" Serena lifted her head and looked at him surprised.

"Yes, we are, sweetie." Chuck said before he kissed her forehead. Lily shook her head, smiling at this sweet gesture.

As soon as the door was closed, a diabolic smirk showed up at his face.

"And now, back to business, Barbie." he chuckled and Serena couldn't help but giggling. She just couldn't be mad at him.

* * *

Three months later.

"Chuck, why didn't you read them?" Serena hold up the other four letters, Blair wrote him.

"I can't. I'm sorry and you know I'm in love with you Serena but I'm still not ready for reading them." He said as he took the letter gentle and placed them in his safe.

"So what did grandma Cece say as she heard about us?"

"She was delighted. She said "a rise from the bottom to the top". "

"Wow. I knew that woman had a soft spot for me."

"Actually, she was just glad that I dumped Dan."

"Yeah, and right. Humpty Dumpty was a waste of time, wasn't it?" Chuck teased her.

"At least he wrote my poets!" Serena pouted.

"Oh, you want a poet? No problem there." Chuck said as he pulled her in his arms.

"Roses are red, the ocean is blue, Serena I think I'm in love with you."

Serena filled her eyes water.

"This was so sweet, Chuck. I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: I hope this story doesn't suck totally and you liked it, !


End file.
